


His monster

by AWhiteFluffy



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWhiteFluffy/pseuds/AWhiteFluffy
Summary: When he was little, he thought that it is easy to be loved. He loved his family and family loved him back. So, yeah, good old beliefs.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	His monster

When he was little, he thought that it is easy to be loved. He loved his family and family loved him back. So, yeah, good old beliefs. 

Move forward 20 years and here he was – loved by crowds of people from all over the world not counting his beloved motherland. But the one he wanted to be loved back so so much these last years? No, that big headed long necked creature is stubborn as hell itself. Sometime he even afraid to go to sleep as the lovely lines and elegant posture of his LOVE merges into the huge and ugly mess of the most disgusting evil thing in the world. Then he wakes up at night on the verge of this asthma attack with large dilated eyes in which if you look well enough you could still see that smirking demon. 

Yuzuru knows himself so well at his 25 but there are still things within himself that he doesn’t realize. And that being obsessive about someone or something. Being too much. Wanting too much. When that love turns into unhealthy one-way path that could lead to self-destruction. Taking adoration from so many as granted could get you misled in the big picture he was painstakingly drawing with his own body and mind. It was gradually taking its toll on him. He hurts himself chasing his fierce looking fiend like he was enchanted. 

His friends, family stopped asking him to re-think as they saw his slim figure running away from them to fall on the way, stumbling, struggling, bruising himself all over his body and their hearts. Their now silent pleading could not possible change his closed mind to only desire the only one precious dark prince in his life. 

Lying at night, he could vividly see himself caressing him with all his ungiven tenderness. They would soar up so tightly wrapped together and dance the fastest dance there is. All his unshed and spilled tears would finally got through that hard and inaccessible being. His endless worship and begging would worth all his time and pain that became a fixed presence in his life. He would ride him, with all his young and abandoned strength that strangely is still there. He would see the sparks in those beloved eyes telling him that gorgeous monster is finally his. Only his to claim. To possess. To love. To be together till their bodies can hold it.

One day. It is coming. It will be true. 

P.S. 4A will be tamed by Yuzuru and submit to him with all it passion. Because who is he not to love him back? There are universal rules in this life: Yuzuru will be loved back. No matter who. No matter what.


End file.
